


Vignettes du Poivre et Miel

by Sonomi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonomi/pseuds/Sonomi
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	1. Peluche Rosa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gladia_Delmarre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladia_Delmarre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fluffs and Handcuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/545512) by Gladia Delmarre. 



Scala di Scoville: 🌶️

* * *

  
"Sei impossibile."

"Che c'è, angelo? Hai detto tu di tenerle tutto il giorno."

Aziraphale camminava a passo sostenuto lungo il marciapiede affollato, tenendo lo sguardo ostentatamente fisso davanti a sè.   
Di fianco a lui come un'ombra, Crowley lo seguiva a lunghe falcate, le mani intrecciate con nonchalance dietro la nuca, ai polsi le due manette rosa confetto.   
Ai passanti che li guardavano di traverso, il demone riservava il suo sorriso più smagliante.

"Non sono più gli anni sessanta, caro. Non illuderti di scandalizzare nessuno." disse Aziraphale col naso in aria; ma Crowley poteva leggere il suo imbarazzo dal rossore sulla punta delle orecchie. Prima di rispondere aspettò di passare a tiro di un gruppetto di adolescenti:  
"Nessuno scandalo, angelo, questo e altro per il mio _sugar daddy._ "  
Il coro di sussulti e risolini era musica per le orecchie di Crowley: fece arrossire Aziraphale ancora di più.  
  
L'angelo gli rivolse finalmente un'occhiata di disappunto. "Sul serio, Crowley?"  
Per tutta risposta il demone ghignò e gli mostrò la lingua.

°°°

Finalmente arrivarono alla libreria; Aziraphale aveva sperato che il gioco si sarebbe chiuso, ma non aveva fatto i conti con la dedizione di Crowley agli scherzi stupidi.  
  
Liberandosi della giacca con uno schiocco di dita, il demone raggiunse il sofa lasciandovisi cadere disteso, le braccia abbandonate in alto oltre il bracciolo, i polsi sottili ancora prigionieri.   
  
"Seimila anni passati a sfuggirti astutamente, e ora mi hai in tuo potere!" gemette lamentoso, flettendo le lunghe dita in un gesto di impotenza. "Che cosa hai intenzione di fare di me, principato Aziraphale?"   
  
Aziraphale fece una smorfia e sparì dietro uno scaffale, in cerca di una bottiglia di vino.   
"Avrei dovuto regalarti una museruola." giunse la sua voce da dietro un cumulo di letteratura latina.  
"Oooh, sadico!" sghignazzò Crowley gettando un ginocchio sopra lo schienale del sofa. "E io che pensavo fosse solo un gioco, angelo."

Di ritorno con una bottiglia di merlot, Aziraphale dovette fare un piccolo sforzo di volontà per dissimulare il proprio turbamento.

Crowley sbirciava al di sopra delle lenti scure, un sorriso beffardo sul viso; ma era ancora ammanettato, con le braccia allungate sopra la testa, e l'angelo non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalle sue mani, dai polsi delicati, dal torace esposto sotto il tessuto della camicia, dalla vita che in quella posizione appariva ancora più sottile.  
  
Aziraphale bevve velocemente un sorso di vino. "Suppongo che i prigionieri siano da alimentare a pane e acqua." commentò in quello che sperò fosse un tono sobrio, e tolse dal tavolino il secondo bicchiere.

"Cosa?! Questa è _tortura_ , angelo!" protestò Crowley affondando la testa fra i cuscini. "Sei un mostro sadico e senza cuore."  
  
Aziraphale non potè impedirsi un piccolo sogghigno. "Basta così poco a farti crollare, Crowley? Davvero, mi deludi."  
  
"Lo chiami poco?!" piagnucolò Crowley. "Mi trascini qui, in catene, in catene di _pelo rosa_ , e mi abbandoni solo, negletto e senza nemmeno il conforto di un bicchiere di vino." Gli occhi dorati di Crowley brillarono al di sopra degli occhiali scuri, la lingua saettò brevemente sulle labbra. "Sei un padrone crudele, angelo."

Aziraphale prese la fiammata del sangue provocatagli da quelle parole e la spinse con cura nel retro della propria mente, insieme alla luce pericolosa nello sguardo di Crowley e all'insostenibile urgenza di afferrargli i polsi cinti dalle ridicole manette rosa.

Si alzò lentamente dalla propria poltrona e sedette sul bordo del sofa, vicino alle gambe del demone.   
Senza smettere di guardarlo con intenzione, prese un piccolo sorso dal bicchiere che aveva in mano; poi lo posò sul tavolino e si chinò su Crowley fino a sfiorare il naso con il suo.  
Gli occhi del demone erano grandi dietro le lenti scure, e il suo respiro accelerato fra le labbra socchiuse; Aziraphale colmò la distanza fra di loro e lo baciò, passando il vino dalla propria bocca a quella di Crowley.  
  
Un bacio reso più stordente dall'alcool e dal lungo gemito che uscì dalla gola del demone; e quando Aziraphale si tirò indietro, Crowley lo seguì ansimante. Fu costretto a fermarsi dalla scomoda posizione a braccia allungate, gli occhiali scuri quasi completamente scivolati sul naso, le dita a contrarsi impotenti sopra la sua testa.  
  
Aziraphale alzò appena un sopracciglio e sorrise, premendo una mano sulla sua guancia e facendo scorrere lentamente il pollice su uno zigomo.  
  
"Oh, tesoro. Non sono poi così crudele, no..?"


	2. At the Ritz

_Molti hanno notato che fra la scena finale a St. James' Park e quella del Ritz, i capelli di Crowley sono curiosamente sconvolti, e che è stranamente rilassato e taciturno._

_Qualcuno doveva scoprire perché_ ❤️

Scala di Scoville: 🌶️🌶️🌶️

* * *

Forse è il sollievo, forse è l'esaltazione per averlo fatto davvero, aver giocato a Inferno e Paradiso il più splendido dei tiri mancini; forse è la vertigine di essersi trovati, per la seconda volta in poche ore eppure in modo del tutto diverso, l'uno sotto la pelle dell'altro.

Fatto sta che l'elettricità diventa palpabile nel momento in cui si trovano entrambi nello spazio ristretto della Bentley, monta quando entrano fianco a fianco nella sala sfavillante di luci del Ritz, minaccia di esplodere in una pioggia di scintille quando le loro dita si sfiorano passandosi il menu.

E' a quel punto che Aziraphale - incapace di tollerare oltre l'acuta consapevolezza del calore delle proprie labbra - delle proprie mani irrequiete - degli sguardi che non riesce a impedirsi di dardeggiare su Crowley - decide di correre ai ripari.

"Credo che andrò un istante alla toilette."

Crowley si limita a un cenno di assenso, deglutendo vistosamente.

Trenta secondi dopo si stanno abbrancando nello spazio ristretto di un bagno del Ritz, Crowley alle prese con i bottoni di Aziraphale, Aziraphale a ridurre i capelli di Crowley uno splendido disastro, senza smettere un istante di divorarsi a vicenda.

"Se avessi visto come ti _guardavano_ -" ansima Aziraphale all'orecchio del demone, le mani che cercano di toccare, accarezzare, afferrare il più possibile, le spalle, i bicipiti, la schiena, il culo in quei ridicoli pantaloni - così stretti che da non poterci infilare le mani-

"...Come il bastardo che ha mandato tutto a monte - di nuovo-" sogghigna Crowley, prima di esplorare con la lingua il piccolo avvallamento fra le clavicole di Aziraphale e farlo rabbrividire fino alla radice dei capelli.

"Avresti dovuto - vederti - magnifico-" sospira l'angelo rovesciando indietro la testa.Crowley nel frattempo ha vinto la sua lotta con i bottoni, ma prima che vada oltre Aziraphale lo ferma afferrandogli le mani.

"...Ho qualche debito da saldare." bisbiglia sulla bocca del demone. Poi con una mano gli blocca i polsi in alto contro la parete, con l'altra gli slaccia i pantaloni. Crowley nel frattempo è una biscia d'acqua inchiodata al muro, si contorce fra respiri deliziosamente brevi per premere di nuovo contro il corpo di Aziraphale.

Quando l'angelo riesce ad avere ragione della sua zip e lo afferra fra le dita, Crowley getta un lamento che Aziraphale beve avidamente con un bacio.

"Dovrai morderti un momento la lingua. Dobbiamo fare piano" mormora prima di liberargli i polsi e inginocchiarsi fra le sue gambe. "Dovrai essere tanto, tanto paziente con me." sospira, ammirando la sua erezione già dolorosamente tesa - e facendo scorrere a titolo esplorativo la lingua dalla base fino alla punta.

Un lungo sibilo e Crowley affonda le mani nei capelli di Aziraphale; ma si immobilizza immediatamente, teso come un arco, osando appena respirare.  
Solo le contrazioni involontarie delle dita lo tradiscono.

Aziraphale mormora un'approvazione posando le mani sui suoi fianchi, lasciando scorrere i pollici lungo le due creste iliache.

L'angelo semina una processione di piccoli baci lungo la piega dell'inguine, giù per l'interno coscia; non resiste alla tentazione di affondarvi i denti. Crowley guaisce scosso da un tremito sottile; stringe i denti per dominare il fremito dei fianchi, per non afferrare i riccioli dell'angelo e spingersi nella sua bocca.

Aziraphale sorride guardando il volto affranto di Crowley, le labbra strette fra i denti. Ha caro il riguardo che il demone ha per lui, e allo stesso tempo si chiede cosa occorra per farglielo dimenticare.  
Prende mentalmente nota di dedicare a questa scoperta i prossimi giorni, mesi, anche millenni, se occorre.

Per il momento, si accontenterà di tirargli fuori il cuore dalla bocca in piccoli singhiozzi imploranti.

Aziraphale non lo ha mai fatto prima, ma ha ben impressa la sensazione di Crowley e delle sue labbra su di sé.  
Ebbro dell'odore della sua pelle, dell'abbandono con cui il demone gli si apre, sensibile come le corde di un'arpa, Aziraphale schiude le labbra e lo fa scivolare sulla lingua.

È sorpreso da quanto è piacevole il contatto della pelle liscia, bruciante come liquore, tesa come raso, ed è deliziato dal respiro di Crowley che si sfrangia in gemiti incontrollati.

Aziraphale sperimenta, lecca, succhia, stringe fra le labbra, preme sul palato; gli manca la _finesse_ , la cadenza implacabile di Crowley, ma non sembra che i suoi tentativi siano vani.

E trovarsi da questo lato del rapporto gli permette di concentrare su Crowley tutta la propria attenzione, imprimersi nella mente ogni spasimo, ogni espressione di squisito tormento.  
Non stacca gli occhi dal viso di Crowley e Crowley ne è _annientato_.

Il suo respiro si è frantumato in minuscoli ansiti quando fa scorrere le dita sullo scalpo di Aziraphale. "Angelo - sono - quasi-"

E il getto caldo coglie l'angelo di sorpresa, lo fa sobbalzare indietro dipingendogli un nastro bianco sul naso e la bocca.

Aziraphale si passa la lingua sulle labbra, scoprendo un sapore denso, caldo e vagamente amaro; Crowley lo guarda un istante come pugnalato a tradimento, prima di cadere in ginocchio e prendergli il viso fra le mani, nettarlo a piccoli colpi di lingua.

Lo slancio con cui lo bacia assicura Aziraphale del coronamento dei propri sforzi.

"Non facciamo attendere oltre il cameriere, tesoro." mormora, entrambe le mani nei capelli di Crowley. "Possiamo riprendere dopo. Possiamo rimanere a letto per una settimana." sospira soddisfatto, mentre Crowley mappa il suo viso con baci lungo gli zigomi, la fronte, il naso. "Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo."


	3. Almost

_Siviglia, una notte fra tante._

Scala di Scoville:🌶️🌶️

* * *

"...e poi c'è stata la volta a Siviglia."

"Quale?"

"Non mi ricordo che ci facevamo lì, so solo che c'era un caldo da far cadere morti i piccioni dai tetti. Una di quelle estati impossibili con l'aria che ti balla davanti agli occhi e niente di fresco da bere nel raggio di quattrocento anni."

"Oh, andiamo. A te l'estate piace."

"Odio l'inverno, c'è differenza." obiettò Crowley appoggiando il gomito fuori dal finestrino della Bentley.   
Stavano filando veloci attraverso la campagna scozzese, e Aziraphale stava cercando senza troppo successo di distrarsi dalle impennate del tachimetro. Si costrinse a guardare le nubi grige all'orizzonte e a riprendere il discorso.

"E cos'è successo di così memorabile a Siviglia?"

"Mi hai quasi baciato."

Istantaneamente Aziraphale perdette qualsiasi interesse per il tachimetro e il panorama.

Semidisteso alla guida, Crowley guardava la strada con il mento leggermente sollevato, le labbra socchiuse, apparentemente immerso in un ricordo. Aziraphale ci mise un istante a raccogliere la voce e replicare, lapidario, "Non è vero."

"Puoi negare quanto vuoi, ma non è carino da parte tua." ribatté Crowley spingendo in fuori il labbro.

"Non avrei dimenticato una cosa del genere." fece Aziraphale piccato.

"Ho detto quasi. Tu non ci avrai nemmeno fatto caso."

Aziraphale aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Sei sicuro, tesoro, che non si sia trattato di un parto della tua... fervida immaginazione?"

Un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra del demone. "Sì, perché altrimenti tu non saresti stato vestito."

Aziraphale gli rivolse un'occhiata di rimprovero. "Rifiuto di credere di averti baciato senza ricordarmene, Crowley. Rifiuto di credere di averti baciato senza che _tu_ me lo ricordassi, ininterrottamente, per tutti i secoli seguenti."

"Te l'ho detto, non è proprio... Oh, ok." Crowley si reclinò se possibile ancora di più sullo schienale. "Ecco com'è andata.

Era notte fonda, l'unica ora in cui si riusciva a mettere piede all'aperto, ok? Tanto dovevo infilarmi non so più dove di nascosto, era meglio uscire col buio.

Fatto sta che questo _non so più dove_ era casa di qualcuno, un ambasciatore, un ministro, una roba così. Non capivo un accidente dell'aristocrazia spagnola al tempo, figurati adesso. Comunque, avevo questa certa lettera da far arrivare su un certo scrittoio, e non avevo una dozzina di miracoli da sprecare per entrare dalla porta principale. Quindi alla prima finestra aperta che ho trovato-"

"Adesso mi ricordo!" lo interruppe Aziraphale. "Mi ricordo che mi hai quasi causato un infarto, Crowley, eri piombato sul davanzale come - come una specie di vampiro."

"L'espressione che hai usato all'epoca è stata 'terrificante apparizione infernale', strillando ad una frequenza percepibile solo da cani, delfini e angeli." precisò Crowley compiaciuto.   
Aziraphale assunse un'aria compunta.

"Ammetterai che non era una maniera lontanamente civile di presentarsi."

"Sì, be', non ero io quello che sembrava uscito dalla copertina di un romanzetto rosa."

"Cos..?!"

Crowley si voltò verso l'angelo sbirciando da sopra gli occhiali scuri.

"Avevi una di quelle camicie con i laccetti sul davanti. Slacciata. Ansimavi come una sposina la prima notte di nozze-"

"Prima di tutto, quella era la mia camera da letto. Avevo diritto a starmene discinto quanto volevo. In seconda battuta, se ero un po' in affanno era perché mi avevi quasi fatto discorporare sul posto."

"-eri sudato, avevi i riccioli incollati alla fronte e avevi le maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti -"

"...Oh, giusto, decisamente impudico da parte mia, ne convengo."

Crowley si sporse verso di lui oltre il sedile, ignorando deliberatamente la strada, e si leccò le labbra- "Con quella bocca rosa - e gli occhi sbarrati come se -"

"Come se un bruto avesse fatto irruzione per attentare alla mia virtù..?" 

Crowley si ritirò nel proprio sedile, tornando a guardare la strada.   
"Ti ho sognato così per i cinquant'anni successivi." disse. 

Aziraphale cercò di ignorare il rimescolarsi del sangue nelle vene.  
"...comunque, alla fine ti ho lasciato entrare." mormorò.

"Avrei voluto buttarti sul letto e strapparti quella camicia con i denti."

Questa volta Aziraphale non potè reprimere un sorriso.

"Avrei voluto leccarti dietro il collo, venirti dentro e poi leccare anche quello. Avrei-"

"...be'." lo interruppe Aziraphale, arrossendo violentemente ma sforzandosi di tenere la voce sotto controllo. "Non oso immaginare se ti avessi baciato."

"Ci stavo arrivando, angelo."

"E per amor di verità, tu non avevi un'aria meno romanzesca."

"Sì? Ti prego, rinfrescami la memoria." sorrise Crowley scoprendo i denti bianchi.

"Oh, sono sicuro che non ne hai bisogno. Eri l'incarnazione dei tormenti notturni di una monaca."

"Oh?"

"Randagio come l'erba ai bordi della strada. Sfrontato come lo scirocco e pericoloso come un fuoco di stoppia. Nero e scarlatto come un tizzone. Avrei giurato che soffiandoti sopra avresti brillato."

Crowley sorrideva senza dire niente, e Aziraphale la considerò una piccola vittoria.   
"...Poi sei inciampato sul mio inginocchiatoio, e hai rovinato tutto." concluse soavemente.

Crowley ci mise qualche secondo a racimolare una risposta, senza riuscire a scacciare dal volto un sorriso ebete "...chi - chi diavolo tiene un inginocchiatoio in camera da letto?!"

"Tutta la nobiltà spagnola."

"Pffft." fece Crowley scrollando le spalle. "E comunque, non sono caduto."

"Perché non ti ho lasciato cadere." ricordò Aziraphale, comprendendo finalmente dove stava andando a parare la storia.

"No." confermò Crowley con un sorriso a lampeggiargli sulle labbra. "No, mi hai preso appena in tempo - e sono arrivato così vicino alla tua bocca che ne ho quasi sentito il sapore -"

"Solo perché non ho lasciato che ti sfracellassi sul mio pavimento."

"Avevo le mani sulle tue spalle e tu indossavi _solo quella camicia_ -"

"I tuoi occhiali li ho ritrovati il giorno dopo sotto il letto."

"-e allora non potevo crederci, ma ho visto come mi guardavi le labbra, e poi giuro che sei arrossito -"

"Li ho conservati, credo che siano ancora - ma certo che sono arrossito! Ti avevo quasi in braccio. Sai da quanto tempo non ti avevo più toccato?"

"Trecentodue anni." rispose immediatamente Crowley con un palpito delle narici. "Quando sono uscito dalla tua stanza avevo il cuore sotto la lingua. Non ho combinato niente per dieci minuti. Sai quanto è stato difficile? Non tornare indietro e buttarti su quel letto?"

"Oh, ne ho una certa idea." rispose Aziraphale con voce profonda, e Crowley si voltò così in fretta che l'angelo avrebbe giurato di sentire la protesta delle vertebre.

Aziraphale compose un sorriso di perfetta innocenza e fece mostra di guardare fuori dal finestrino la campagna deserta.   
  



	4. Rose gialle

_Aziraphale non è geloso._

Scala di Scoville: 🌶️🌶️🌶️

* * *

Aziraphale non era geloso.

Secondo il Cambridge Dictionary, la gelosia è ' _un sentimento di infelicità e rabbia causato dall'idea che qualcun altro possieda qualcosa o qualcuno che si desidera_ _per sé_ '. 

Aziraphale aveva tutto ciò che desiderava; e, da qualche tempo, anche tutto quello che non aveva mai osato desiderare prima.

Tempo per rileggere la prima edizione a stampa di _Auguries of Innocence_ , e ottimo vino per accompagnarla; serate alla Royal Albert Hall e colazioni al caffè francese all'angolo; Crowley a ciondolare per la libreria, Crowley addormentato ogni notte sul suo petto.

Eppure.

Prendiamo oggi, questo pomeriggio di primavera in un vivaio alla periferia di Londra.

E' una giornata magnifica; un sole mite splende sulla città e le serre sono una tavolozza di colori. Crowley, di umore eccellente, ronza da mezz'ora fra una distesa di camelie in vaso, tentandole sommessamente a produrre più boccioli, _di più_ , _ancora uno mia cara, bravissima._   
Aziraphale sa che tutte, nessuna esclusa, lasceranno cadere i boccioli in massa prima ancora che si schiudano; ma Crowley si sta divertendo troppo per pensare di fermarlo - e del resto le camelie, primedonne capricciose, probabilmente si comporterebbero così in ogni caso.

Nel frattempo l'angelo pondera pigramente se regalare a Crowley un altro rosaio; passeggia senza fretta fra file di corolle scarlatte, bianche, di ogni tinta fra il pesca e il carminio.

Spia Crowley da lontano con un sorriso.   
I suoi capelli rossi si sono fatti più lunghi, catturano il sole come rame; la sua figura smilza spicca fra le camelie come uno scarabocchio a inchiostro su una carta da parati. Sfila sfacciato fra le serre come se i fiori fossero lì per ammirare lui, piuttosto che il contrario.   
E l'angelo non saprebbe biasimarli.

(Aziraphale suppone di dimenticarsi, ogni tanto, di non essere l'unico ad avere occhi per guardare.)

Quasi sempre, se ne accorge dalle improvvise vampate di ammirazione che scoppiano come fuochi d'artificio mentre camminano in strada. Solo in seconda battuta Aziraphale le ricollega agli occhi adoranti di una ragazza, alla stretta delle labbra di un giovanotto, all'istantaneo deliquio di un essere umano in pieno colpo di fulmine.

Sono brevi lampi che vanno e vengono e non è neppure sicuro che Crowley se ne accorga - probabilmente, il magnifico bastardo ci è abituato.

Oggi però il giovane vivaista sembra deciso a giocare tutte le proprie carte.

Da almeno cinque minuti sta al fianco di Crowley, blaterando qualcosa mentre indica le piante ai suoi piedi.  
Aziraphale può avvertire distintamente fin da qui l'apprezzamento e la fascinazione; e non c'è dubbio che in mezzo ci siano mescolate note di registro ben più basso, che l'angelo non riesce a captare ma che può benissimo _immaginare_.

Come quell'impudente si tende verso Crowley..! Come non riesce a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, come quasi lo sfiora col pretesto di raccogliere un vaso!

Aziraphale scommette che a quella distanza può già avvertire il profumo dei suoi capelli, contare le piccole rughe intorno agli occhi, le lentiggini che il primo sole ha seminato fra il naso e gli zigomi.

L'angelo è impietrito, fisso sul profilo di Crowley - che a un tratto si volta, trova il suo sguardo; e immediatamente si muove per raggiungerlo, abbandonando l'esercito di camelie (e il vivaista).

"Andiamo a casa, angelo." bisbiglia soffocando una risata e prendendo Aziraphale sottobraccio.

...Tutte le rose del vivaio, nel frattempo, si sono tinte di un vivace colore giallo.

°°°

Hanno a malapena varcato la porta della libreria che Aziraphale spinge Crowley contro il muro, cercando avidamente la sua bocca.

Il demone ha un sussulto di sorpresa, ma accoglie Aziraphale con entusiasmo. 

L'angelo preme su di lui con tutto il corpo, una coscia fermamente fra le gambe di Crowley, una mano a strattonare aperta la camicia e l'altra ad afferrargli i capelli, tirargli indietro la testa per esporre la pelle delicata del collo.

Crowley è già un roveto di nervi accesi, ma riesce a prendere abbastanza fiato per articolare un tremante "Angelo..?"

La risposta di Aziraphale sono i suoi denti sul torace di Crowley, che lancia un sibilo quando l'angelo gli graffia un capezzolo.

"Ssei - _nnnh_ \- geloso."

" _No_." e intanto la mano di Aziraphale che non è nei suoi capelli gli si è avviluppata a un fianco, lo trattiene mentre l'angelo preme ritmicamente contro di lui un'inequivocabile erezione.

" _Anh_ \- geloso e _bugiardo_."

Aziraphale fa un gesto impaziente con le dita e i vestiti di Crowley svaniscono, strappandogli una risata incredula. "Angelo, siamo nel negozio!"

"Per oggi siamo chiusi." bofonchia Aziraphale con entrambe le mani possessivamente sul suo culo, prima di mordergli la carne sopra una clavicola - e Crowley deve affidarsi al muro per non scivolare a terra.

Si aggrappa più stretto al collo di Aziraphale, "Ho sssolo una richiesta." ansima con una voce un'ottava più alta del normale.   
Istantaneamente gli occhi azzurri sono nei suoi, attenti e pieni di sollecitudine (Crowley resiste a malapena al traboccare di una piena d'amore).  
Si lecca le labbra e sussurra "Portami a letto."  
E non trattiene uno scoppio di risa, quando Aziraphale se lo carica su una spalla e lo porta in camera da letto come un bottino di guerra.

°°°

È già riverso sulla schiena con Aziraphale che gli si struscia disperatamente addosso, succhiandogli il collo come se potesse cavargli il sangue, quando la sua lingua impertinente torna all'attacco: "Angelo - hhhah - perché ssei geloso, esattamente...?"

Il grugnito di Aziraphale significa " _Stai di nuovo parlando troppo, Crowley, tesoro_ "; ma il demone non desiste, e l'angelo si interrompe davanti al suo respiro sospeso.

"A volte qualcuno ti guarda - con _strane idee_ -" mugugna cercando le sue mani e intrecciando le dita con le sue.

"Aziraphale" mormora Crowley cercando il suo sguardo; lo trova a rispondergli di sotto in su, di colpo timido, di colpo quasi timoroso. "...tu sai che non voglio niente dall'universo, eccetto te. Vero?"

Aziraphale si nasconde dietro un sorriso di scuse. "...è una cosa di cui non riesco esattamente a capacitarmi." Una risatina imbarazzata, per Crowley una pioggia di punture di spillo.

Prende il viso di Aziraphale fra le mani, ignora il proprio respiro alterato. Gli occhi chiari dell'angelo sono fragili come cristallo. Crowley li ancora saldamente nei suoi. "Aziraphale." sillaba lentamente. "Sei. Un. Idiota."

Poi senza lasciargli il tempo di replicare lo attira a sè, una mano saldamente premuta fra le sue scapole, l'altra nella nube luminosa dei riccioli, baciandolo con devozione e con fame e con un messaggio che spera arrivi chiaro.

"Sse non hai ancora capito" sospira Crowley quando si separa dalle labbra dell'angelo "non mi lasci sscelta."

Con un guizzo Crowley si fa avanti, spinge Aziraphale rovesciandolo sul letto; l'angelo si lascia guidare, ma negli occhi sgranati, nella schiena contratta Crowley legge nervosismo. 

Il demone insinua le mani fra i suoi capelli, apre le dita accarezzando lo scalpo, la nuca, la base del collo; le palpebre di Aziraphale sfarfallano chiuse, le labbra si schiudono.  
Crowley lo bacia con tutta la delicatezza di cui è capace, morbidezza di labbra e la lingua a sfiorare appena quella dell'angelo.

Poi comincia la paziente impresa di liberare Aziraphale dal gilet, dalla cravatta a farfalla, dalla camicia. Niente schiocchi di dita; niente scorciatoie.   
Le mani di Crowley aprono file di bottoni, slacciano nodi, scivolano gentilmente sulla morbida carne di Aziraphale. E intanto il demone non cessa di mormorare piccole sciocchezze ( _guardati, angelo, sei l'amore, sei adorabile. Ti ho mai detto che sei adorabile..?_ ). Accoglie nei propri i grandi occhi dell'angelo quando si aprono nel dubbio.

"Non sono bravo come te, con certe cose." sussurra Crowley allargando le dita tra i riccioli chiari sul petto di Aziraphale. "Niente poesia, temo."   
Si abbassa a baciare con delicatezza il contorno delle spalle, la curva di un orecchio; sorride di piacere quando le braccia di Aziraphale lo stringono dolcemente.   
"A quanto pare, so convincerti a uscire a cena o a crescere l'Anticristo insieme a me. Ma dirti cos'ho nella testa..?" Crowley scrolla il capo.

Un bacio all'angolo della bocca, poi il demone torna a sollevarsi, prende le mani di Aziraphale cercando il suo sguardo. Gli trema un po' il labbro; si costringe a smettere.  
"Forse, faccio prima a farti _vedere_."

°°°

Aziraphale sa che i loro corpi mortali impongono qualche limitazione.   
Che per confondersi fra gli esseri umani sia lui che Crowley hanno abbassato il volume di certe frequenze, chiuso certi occhi, nascosto ciò che di loro eccede il senso della realtà materiale.

Ma è tutto semplicemente nascosto, in attesa sotto la superficie.

Crowley si sta sfilando dai vincoli della propria forma umana come un serpente che cambi pelle. Come in un'immagine che lentamente si mette a fuoco, Aziraphale riesce a distinguere colori impossibili da percepire con gli occhi, un contorno scuro dove si estendono le ali eteree del demone; un senso di vertigine, come se lo spazio intorno avesse improvvisamente cessato di rispondere a un ordine euclideo.  
  
Ma soprattutto, Aziraphale riesce a sintonizzarsi su ciò che in un essere umano chiameremmo le emozioni, il pensiero, l'anima.   
Qualsiasi cosa siano, questi, in Crowley.

Qualcosa avvolge Aziraphale come il vapore di un bagno turco, preme dolcemente sulle sue palpebre, si avvolge caldo intorno al suo petto, sulla sua lingua, dietro i suoi occhi.

E poi Aziraphale viene investito dalla percezione senza filtro dei sentimenti di Crowley - come se qualcuno avesse tolto il velo al firmamento e le stelle avessero iniziato a precipitare sulla terra.

°°°

Quando la realtà torna ad assestarsi intorno a loro, Aziraphale ha gli occhi pieni di lacrime e nel petto qualcosa che assomiglia al dolore.  
Crowley è in ginocchio sul letto di fronte a lui e sta tremando.   
"Scusa." gli esce detto fra labbra strette.

Aziraphale non può fare altro che prenderlo fra le braccia, stringere a sè quel groppo di angoli e nervi e domande troppo grandi.  
"Ti amo anch'io." sussurra.

Crowley si lascia stringere per esattamente tre secondi, prima di spingere di nuovo Aziraphale fra i cuscini. "Il punto però era un altro." protesta cacciando indietro un ciuffo di capelli. "Il punto era, prima che decidessi di rovinare una schiettissima scopata tirando fuori i nostri _sentimenti_ -"

"...Io?!" lo interrompe l'angelo con una risata senza fiato.

"Tu. Prima che mi costringessi a servirti il mio cuore a fettine su un piatto d'argento, angelo, il punto era -" Crowley cala su Aziraphale come un rapace, ruba un bacio prima di tornare a fissarlo negli occhi. "Il punto era che voglio te, solo te, e che intendo scoparti finché non ti rimarrà in testa solo questo."

°°°

Crowley suggella le proprie intenzioni con un bacio che lascia le labbra di Aziraphale rosse e tenere come fragole. Un morso, uno solo, e si costringe a lasciarle prima che sanguinino, prima di passare un'ora in pura adorazione della bocca di Aziraphale.

L'angelo riapre a malapena gli occhi, ancora in cerca di lui; Crowley si tatua nella memoria il rossore del suo viso, le ciglia nere sulle guance, la lucentezza umida delle labbra.  
Scende lungo il suo collo, giù per lo sterno, ammirando il rosso delicato che sboccia sulla pelle dell'angelo a ogni bacio, ad ogni morso: una tinta e una vellutata dolcezza che non invidiano nulla alle corolle delle camelie.  
Le calde mani di Aziraphale gli accarezzano la schiena, spandono brividi di piacere dalle scapole alla radice del naso, mandano piccole scosse elettriche alla sua erezione. Crowley preme il viso sulla morbidezza del ventre di Aziraphale, inizia a scendere e scendere - gli avvolge il sesso fra le lunghe dita, deposita un bacio sulla punta, ma continua a scendere - apre delicatamente le gambe dell'angelo - finché con la lingua arriva a sfiorare il suo ingresso.

Aziraphale ha un tremito come luce di stelle d'inverno, i grandi occhi fissi su Crowley, il respiro ostaggio del ritmo della sua mano.

Crowley affonda il volto in una delle cosce di Aziraphale, inspira il tiepido odore della sua pelle; con la mano libera lo sfiora fra le gambe. "Angelo." ansima. " _Ti prego_. Possso..?"  
Aziraphale deglutisce visibilmente e risponde con un vigoroso cenno del capo.

Crowley esala un lungo respiro che non sapeva di aver trattenuto.   
Non serve che un minuscolo miracolo per ungersi le dita. Una minuscola spinta per far entrare il medio fino alla prima falange, ma Aziraphale sussulta, preso alla sprovvista.

Crowley avvicina il viso al suo, fa piovere piccoli baci sui suoi zigomi, sul dorso del naso.  
"...per gradi, ok?" sussurra. "Possiamo smettere quando vuoi. Quello che vuoi, angelo."  
"Voglio te."

E Crowley deve nascondere un gemito e il suo stupido sorriso, china la testa per far scendere una cortina di capelli sul rossore delle sue guance; ma Aziraphale gli prende il mento fra le dita, lo inclina dolcemente verso di sé.

Aziraphale è senza fiato, il viso in fiamme, gli occhi spalancati, ma ha quel sorriso malizioso e un po' selvaggio che Crowley sta imparando a riconoscere.  
"Senza filtro." aggiunge l'angelo fra corti respiri. "E senza freno tirato. Non puoi farmi male, Crowley, tesoro. Sono un angelo di Dio."   
_E Satana mi fulmini, Aziraphale, ma questo è un sorriso_ luciferino _._

"...se non ne sapessi di più, angelo, direi che mi stai tentando." sibila Crowley lasciando scivolare il dito più a fondo.  
"E sta - funzionando..?" la voce di Aziraphale è un cumulo di macerie e Crowley ha improvvisamente urgenza di demolirla di più.   
"Ssssecondo te?" (la sua stessa voce è un soffio, mentre spinge un secondo dito e beve con avidità il piccolo sussulto di dolore dell'angelo).

Dopo, dalla gola di Aziraphale non esce più nulla di intelligibile.

°°°

"Ssssei ancora con me, angelo?" 

Aziraphale ha piccoli singhiozzi a interrompergli il respiro, un _meltdown_ dentro il petto; rimette a fuoco e Crowley è fra le sue gambe, una pianta rampicante aggrappata al suo ginocchio ripiegato. E' il movimento delle sue lunghe dita a frammentare i respiri di Aziraphale; ma da come il demone rantola contro la sua gamba, gli occhi un'unica distesa d'oro liquido, sembra sia lui quello sull'orlo del deliquio.

"...Bene." sospira Crowley chiudendo gli occhi. "Non ce la facevo più."  
Un fluido movimento e il demone si allunga su di lui, inspira lungamente nel collo di Aziraphale mentre preme al suo ingresso, stringe la sua erezione fra le dita. "All'inizio farà un pochino male." mormora; poi ondula avanti i fianchi - e -

La voce di Aziraphale si spacca in schegge di vetro, quella di Crowley si sfalda in un lungo gemito nel suo orecchio.

" _Cristo_ \- Aziraphale - sei -" 

E l'angelo gli impedisce di continuare premendo la bocca nella sua.

°°°

Quello che succede dopo rimane irrimediabilmente fuso, nella memoria di Crowley, all'espressione di totale abbandono sul viso di Aziraphale e alla piega quasi dolorosa delle sue sopracciglia nell'agonia del piacere. 

Tanto è assorbito dalla visione di Aziraphale, dal modo in cui le labbra dell'angelo si aprono in brevi ansiti, dalla pressione spasmodica delle sue mani sulla sua schiena, dal calore bruciante che si riversa fra le sue dita quando Aziraphale viene con un grido strozzato - che il suo stesso orgasmo lo coglie di sorpresa.

Crowley crolla con un lamento acuto nel collo di Aziraphale, trascinato in fondo dalla spinta spietata dei propri fianchi, dissolto e tenuto insieme solo dalla stretta dell'angelo che non smette di serrarlo fra le braccia.

Dopo, ci vuole qualche minuto perché il respiro torni a normalizzarsi, guidato dal battito del cuore di Aziraphale, forte e saldo sotto il suo orecchio.   
Aziraphale che gli accarezza i capelli, che tiene le sue grandi mani sulla sua schiena, che lo tiene con sé.  
Crowley sente già il sonno insinuarsi ai confini della propria attenzione; ma prima c'è un punto da fare, sì. C'è sempre un punto.

"...e questo, angelo, è come mi piacerebbe passare i prossimi seimila anni." conclude flebilmente, la guancia schiacciata contro il petto di Aziraphale. "Grazie per aver partecipato al mio TED Talk."

Lo zampillare della risata di Aziraphale gli dipinge un sorriso stupido che l'angelo non può vedere.

Ma in fondo.

Non è mica una bugia.  
  
  
  


°°°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naturalmente, nel linguaggio dei fiori le rose gialle significano gelosia.
> 
> Giuro che è l'ultima volta che lascio che i sentimenti mi stravolgano quella che doveva essere una spensierata one shot godereccia 😂


End file.
